<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did you name the cat parakeet? by joy2468two</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555419">Why did you name the cat parakeet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy2468two/pseuds/joy2468two'>joy2468two</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy2468two/pseuds/joy2468two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch Lin as she tries to stop her friends Ren and Mari from doing something too stupid and maybe start a religion along the way.</p><p>(Aka i have to many ideas for stories so I’m going to put them all in one and try to make a storyline)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did you name the cat parakeet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1: prologue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hythe was a peaceful town.The weather was wonderful, the townspeople nice, and the shops full of useful and sometimes magical items. All in all it was a wonderful place to live, if you ignore the fact that it was very hard to leave. Skystead forest surrounded the town, and it was famous for having people go in and never come back out, so most people think it isn't worth the trouble.</p><p>     The people who want to leave go south where there is a path that is kind of safe instead of going out to the middle of the forest, so there is alot stores and inn's for people who want to adventure.This great for me and my friends because you can get paid alot for fighting creatures of the forest. which ended up with me telling a nobleman that my pet cat, named parakeet, was not a forest creature and I wasn't a tratior for having it. How did we get here? (seriously this dude makes Ren seem smart)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>